pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How Across the Second Dimension Could Have Ended
NOTE: SOME MATERIAL FEATURED ON THIS PAGE MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER READERS. READER DISCRECION IS ADVISED. I MEAN NO DISRESPECT TO ANYONE AT ALL. ALL VIEWS EXPRESSED HERE REPRESENT AGENTGOLDFISH'S AND NOT THOSE OF THE WIKI OVERALL. THANK YOU. Idea 1: Phinbella = No "Umm, Major Monogram?" Isabella asked "Uh, yes?" Monogram answered unsurely "So, none of us will remember any of today?" "Uh, that's right" "Good." Isabella said and grabbed Phineas by the arms and kissed him directly on the lips. "Eeugh, Isabella, what was that!?" Phineas yelled, disgusted "I... I just wanted to... express my love..." Isabella explained "Ewww, there's a thing called words you know. Yuck." Phineas said, still disgusted. Isabella began to cry. "Awww, I'm sorry, Isabella, I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. Ask again in four years. Hit it, Carl." --Four Years later-- Isabella walked up to Phineas and kissed him. The next four words she heard scarred her for the rest of her life. "Sorry Isabella, I'm gay." Just then, zombies. Idea 2: BUSTED~ "Breaking News, Tri-State Area, there seem to be a bunch of kids piloting various large creations, robots mostly, to destroy what has been confirmed to be a weather balloon shaped like a robot invasion from another dimension. The leaders seem to be this oddly triangular-shaped head kid and a platypus wearing a hat. More at six. Now here's Fred Phillips with sports." the newscaster annouced "Phineas! Ferb! Get down here now!" Linda yelled, angrily. "You too, Candace! And bring Perry with you!" Especially angry. "What is this?!" Linda pointed to the television showing Phineas and Agent P riding on Rover. "I don't remember this... and why is Perry wearing a hat?" Phineas asked "Don't lie to me! Was Candace telling the truth this whole time!? Did you build these things!?" "Well yes, but I don't remember ever using them all like this..." "And you, Ferb! Do you remember this?!" Ferb opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "And Candace. Candace, Candace, Candace. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and now I see you are always right. And these two put all the children in the Tri-State area in grave danger and for what? TO DESTROY A WEATHER BALLOON! You two are in so much trouble! And Perry, WHY WERE YOU WEARING A HAT AND HELPING THEM!?!?!?" "Gyururururururu" Perry chirped in response. "Phineas, Ferb, you two are going to be confined to your room for the rest of the Summer! Only come out for meals! You too Candace!" Phineas and Ferb reluctantly walked upstairs. "I can't believe I got busted for something that I can't remember!" Candace said. "Do you remember doing that?" Phineas asked his brother. Ferb shook his head. Linda then sented Perry to "Summer Camp for Secret Agent Platypuses (in Druselsteen)" Just then, zombies. Idea 3: Doof Wins "Yeah, musical accompaniment!" Phineas yelled at Love Handel, throwing a baseball launcher to his pet platypus, Perry. Love Handel began to play "Robot Riot". Phineas and all of his friends were in his inventions and they were ready to destroy the Normbots. But then, the Normbots ambushed them and shot lasers destroying all of the inventions allowing Doofenshmirtz 2 to take control of the Tri-State Area. Phineas's body was crushed by a Normbot and his hair was on fire. With his dying breath he said "Worst. Day. Ever." Just then, zombies. Category:Fanon Works Category:Works of AgentGoldfish Category:How It Should Have Ended Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:2nd Dimension